


Die Göttin mit dem blutroten Schleier

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Complete, Deutsch | German, Gottheiten, Göttin, M/M, Märchen, Phabelwesen, Phantasiewesen, Prinz!Junhee, Yuchan is dangerous hahah, ich hasse deutsche Tags rip, ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich da taggen soll?, short fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Junhee ist ein wackerer Prinz und sein Volk steht für ihn an erster Stelle. Als er von der Legende der Göttin im Schattengebirge hört, vor welcher sich die Dörfler fürchten, braucht er also nicht lange zu überlegen, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht um sich der Göttin zu stellen.(English translation available too)
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun





	Die Göttin mit dem blutroten Schleier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Goddess with the blood-red veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671893) by [Babbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling). 



> ja hallloooo~

Es war einmal, ein junger Prinz namens Junhee, der in einem weit weit entfernten Königreich lebte. Er war ein wackerer Mann und sein Königreich und die Menschen, die darin lebten, standen immer an erster Stelle für ihn, da er ein guter und gerechter König werden wollte. So überredete er seinen Vater, den König, zum Beispiel Getreide verteilen zu lassen, als ein langer Regen die Ernte zum großen Teil zerstörte, oder aber reiste in andere Königreiche um den Frieden mit diesen sicherzustellen.

Ein Prinz zu sein – und später König – bedeutete eine große Verantwortung zu tragen, doch Junhee gab stets sein bestes und das Volk bedankte sich für seine Mühen, in dem es ihm vertraute und versuchte stets als aufrichtige Bürger zu handeln. Dennoch gab es immer wieder Monster und dunkle Gestalten, die sich aus den dunklen Tiefen der Wälder oder dem Schattengebirge im Norden des Landes wagten und das Leben der einfachen Bauern in den Dörfern bedrohten. Schon oft war Junhee deshalb gezwungen gewesen selbst einzugreifen und den bösen Wesen Einhalt zu gebieten. Bisher war er immer lebendig zurückgekehrt, doch sowohl Junhee als auch sein Vater wussten, dass die Schlachten ein Spiel mit dem Feuer waren.

„Du solltest endlich aufhören mit dem ganzen Heldengetue und dich auf deine Studien und anderen Aufgaben konzentrieren! Im Schloss bist du sicherer. Wie sollst du ein Mal einen Sohn bekommen, wenn du tot bist, anstelle zu heiraten!”, wetterte sein Vater wie so oft, doch Junhee hörte ihm nicht richtig zu. Er war zu vertieft in einen Bericht aus einem der Dörfer, welches am Fuße des Schattengebirges lag und eine alte Legende schilderte.

Die Menschen in der Umgebung der Berge glaubten, dass sich darin eine aus dem Himmel verbannte Götting verborgen hielt. Der Legende nach war sie wunderschön, so schön gar, dass sie ihr Antlitz mit einem blutroten Schleier verbarg und jeder, der es dennoch erblickte, augenblicklich den Verstand verlor. Trotz allem versuchten viele Ritter sie zu finden, in der Hoffnung sie als Frau nehmen zu können, da ihr nachgesagt wurde, dass sie großes Glück und Reichtum über ihren zukünftigen Gemahlen bringen würde. Allerdings war bisher noch keiner der waghalsigen Ritter zurückgekehrt und der Großteil des Landes hatte die Legende bereits als eine Gruselgeschichte für Kinder abgetan.

Und dennoch, immer wieder erhielt Junhee neue Briefe in denen Bauern ihn baten sich der Göttin anzunehmen und sie aus dem Gebirge zu beseitigen, da man ihr Schluchzen in so mancher Nacht bis ins Dorf hören könne und es sowohl das Vieh als auch die Bewohner erschrecke. Bisher hatte Junhee immer wichtigere Dinge zu tun gehabt, doch als sein Vater erklärte, er würde einen Ball für ihn halten, so dass Junhee endlich eine Gemahlin fände, sprang der junge Prinz plötzlich auf.

“Sehr wohl, gnädiger Vater. Ich werde tun was auch immer Ihr mir befehlt. Doch lasst mich vorerst gehen und die einsame Göttin in den Schattenbergen finden. Die Bauern haben schreckliche Angst vor ihr. Ich verspreche zu heiraten, sobald ich wieder zurückgekehrt bin.” Der König sah nicht sehr begeistert aus über die Entscheidung seines Sohnes, doch er wusste wie hartnäckig und starrköpfig der Prinz sein konnte und deshalb willigte er schließlich ein.

“Geh wenn du scheinbar nicht anders kannst! Doch ich gebe dir nur einen Monat bis du zurückgekehrt sein musst um dich zu vermählen!”

So machte sich der Prinz auf den Weg in das Schattengebirge. In jedem Rasthaus, in das er einkehrte, wurde er mit offenen Armen empfangen, doch sobald die Leute von seinem Vorhaben hörten, breitete sich Kummer und Schrecken auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

“Eure Majestät, Sie reiten in Ihren sicheren Tod!”, war es was Junhee wieder und wieder hörte, doch auch die Warnungen der Dörfler brachten ihn nicht zur Umkehr. Er würde sein Ziel erreichen und die Göttin mit dem blutroten Schleier finden!

Am fünften Tag gelangte er endlich an den Fuß des Schattengebirges wo eines der kleinen Dörfer lag, aus welchen er immer wieder die Briefe geschickt bekommen hatte. Die Einheimischen dort waren überglücklich ihn zu sehen und der Wirt gab ihn das beste Zimmer im gesamten Gasthof, während er sich wieder und wieder für das Kommen des Prinzen bedankte.

“Seit Jahren leiden wir nun schon unter ihrem ständigen Wehklagen! Die Kühe geben kaum noch Milch und die Ernte ist magerer denn je!”, beklagte er sich. Junhee versicherte ihm, dass er sich um die Göttin kümmern würde und erlaubte sich dann in das weiche Federbett zu fallen. Er war tagelang geritten und die Erschöpfung machte sich nun endlich bemerkbar. Jedoch sollte er nicht lange schlafen können.

Die Sonne war gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als ein lautes, mitleiderregendes Schluchzen die friedliche Abendstille durchdrang. Es schien vom Wind getragen zu werden und klang überirdisch aber gleichzeitig auch so voller Schmerz, dass Junhee Tränen in die Augen traten. Jemand der so bitterlich weinte, musste sich wirklich einsam fühlen.

* * *

Aller Vernunft zu trotz, entschied Junhee sich noch am selben Abend in die Berge aufzumachen und so begann er den Aufstieg, eine Öllampe in der Hand, während die Gebete der Dorfbewohner mit jedem Schritt hinter ihm leiser wurden.

Die Berge waren karg und die Schatten der Dunkelheit ließen Junhee erschauern. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich auf die Suche nach einem gefährlichen Wesen befand, doch noch nie zuvor war er durch ein so trostloses Gebiet geschritten wie dieses. Der Aufstieg war beschwerlich und die scharfen Kanten der Felsen zerschnitten seine Hände, so dass der Prinz nur langsam vorankam. Als er es endlich zum Eingang einer verborgenen Höhle geschafft hat, stand die Sonne bereits wieder hoch am Himmel und der Großteil von seinen Wasservorräten war aufgebraucht. Dennoch kehrte er nicht um und auch die angsteinflößende Höhle konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Nur für einen kurzen Moment erlaubte er sich zu stocken, während sein Inneres sich verkrampfte und ihn anflehte wieder umzudrehen. Doch Junhee schluckte nur schwer, bevor er mit pochendem Herzen die eisige Dunkelheit betrat.

Die Höhle war feucht und eng. Kein Sonnenlicht schien jemals das Innere zu erreichen und der Prinz war froh darüber, dass seine Öllampe genug Licht barg um ihn vor dem Sturz in eine der vielen Felsspalten zu bewahren. Junhee lief und lief, ohne zu wissen wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, als sich der Gang plötzlich weitete und er in eine gigantische Höhle trat.

Ihre Decke reichte meterweit in die Höhe und es war zu dunkel, als dass Junhee die gegenüberliegende Seite ausmachen konnte. Auch die Göttin mit dem blutroten Schleier war nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen, fand sich der Prinz vor einem Gebirgssee, welcher die durch ein Loch in der Höhlendecke scheinenden Sterne widerspiegelte. Junhee wusste, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war doch er konnte nicht anders als stehen zu bleiben und das Ganze staunend zu betrachten. Dieser Ort erschien wahrlich magisch.

Da vernahm er plötzlich ein Schluchzen. Es war das gleiche, welches er bereits die vorige Nacht vernommen hatte und dennoch klang es irgendetwas anders. Tiefer… Menschlicher…?

Junhee ließ seinen Blick über das Wasser schweifen bis er eine kleine, steinerne Insel erblickte auf welcher eine von Kopf bis Fuß in Rot gehüllte Gestalt kauerte.

„Die Göttin mit dem blutroten Schleier…“, flüsterte er, woraufhin das Schluchzen augenblicklich verstummte. Ganz langsam, richtete die Gestalt auf der Insel sich auf, und obwohl ihr Gesicht hinter dem berüchtigten, roten Schleier verborgen war, wusste Junhee dennoch, dass sie ihn ansah. Er konnte ihren Blick auf seiner Haut spüren wie die Hitze eines Kaminfeuers.

Der Prinz hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, doch er war sich sicher, dass einige Minuten vergangen waren, bevor die Göttin sprach:

„Du… Du wagst es wirklich unter meine Augen zu treten?“ Beim Klang ihrer Stimme fühlte Junhee wie er leicht erschauerte und gegen seinen Willen näher ans Wasser trat.

„Es…Es tut mir leid. Ich musste Euch einfach finden. Ich will Euch helfen!“ Er hatte es ernst gemeint, doch die Göttin lachte nur freudlos.

„Mir helfen? Niemand will mir helfen. Ihr wollt euch alle nur selbst helfen!“ Sie erhob sich langsam und machte einige Schritte auf Junhee zu. Zuerst glaubte der Prinz, sie würde einfach nicht bemerken, dass sie dem Wasser immer näherkam und er wollte ihr schon eine Warnung zurufen, da setzte die Göttin einen Fuß auf den See ohne in ihm zu versinken. Junhee starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Die Legenden waren also wahr… Und dennoch…

„Nein… Ich bin wirklich gekommen um Euch zu helfen. Kommt mit mir; verlasst die Berge und ich werde einen schönen Ort finden in welchem Ihr leben könnt.“ Seine Worte ließen die Göttin erstarren, bevor ihr verächtliches Gelächter erneut von den Wänden widerhallte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du seist der erste erbärmliche Mensch der versucht mich mit falschen Versprechungen zu locken?“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, während die Entfernung zwischen ihr und Junhee immer kleiner wurde. „Vor dir sind schon hunderte gekommen… Und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass keiner dieser verlogenen Betrüger die Berge jemals wieder verlassen hat. Sie haben ihr Schicksal selbst gewählt also bist du wirklich bereit es ebenfalls herauszufordern?“ Junhee schluckte schwer. Die Göttin hatte ihn nun fast erreicht und während, ihre Blicke wie Feuer auf seiner Haut brannten, schien ihre Nähe ihn zu Eis erstarren zu lassen.

„Meine Absichten sind aufrichtig…“, sprach er und seine Stimme klang sicherer als er sich wirklich fühlte. „Falls Gerechtigkeit in Euch ruht, werdet Ihr mir nichts antun können.“ Die Antwort der Göttin bestand daraus ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zu betrachten und auch ohne ihr Gesicht sehen zu können wusste Junhee, dass sie lächelte.

„Es gibt einen einfachen Weg das heraus zu finden.“, sagte sie und begann langsam ihren Schleier zu heben. Mittlerweile war sie nah genug, dass das Licht seiner Lampe ihr Antlitz erhellen würde, doch Junhee konnte nicht anders als noch einen Schritt auf sie zuzumachen, woraufhin Wasser seine Sohlen umspülte. War dies, wie sich Seemänner fühlten, wenn sie auf eine Meerjungfrau trafen? Der Prinz hatte schon oft von den Geschichten ertrunkener Seefahrer gehört und er erschauerte erneut.

Doch es war bereits zu spät zum Umkehren. Die filigranen Hände der Göttin hatten ihr Gesicht erreicht und als ihr Schleier endlich fiel, keuchte Junhee überrascht auf.

Was die Legenden besagt hatten war wahr. Noch nie zuvor hatte der Prinz so ein wunderschönes Antlitz gesehen. Große braune Augen, Wangenknochen die markant aber nicht zu markant waren und Lippen, welche förmlich darum baten geküsst zu werden. Junhee hatte sich noch nie zuvor verliebt, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass das Pochen in seinem Herzen sein musste, wovon so viele Liebesgedichte berichteten.

„Ihr seid wunderschön…“, hauchte er, so geblendet von der Schönheit seines Gegenübers und den neuartigen Gefühlen in seinem Inneren, dass es eine Weile brauchte bis ihm ein weiteres wichtiges Detail auffiel, woraufhin seine Augen sich weiteten. Denn wie sich herausstellte hatte die Legende nicht vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprochen.

„Aber… Ihr seid gar keine Göttin!“, entfuhr es Junhee zur gleichen Zeit, in welcher sein Gegenüber ihn erreichte. Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals wie eine Schlinge, während ein gefährliches Lächeln die gleichen Lippen umspielte, welche er vor einem kurzen Moment noch bewundert hatte.

„Ich nehme die Gestalt an die du am meisten begehrst.“ Langsam blickte der Gott an sich herab, woraufhin sein Lächeln eine fast belustigte Note annahm. „Ein Königssohn der das andere Geschlecht scheut? Dein Vater wird sehr enttäuscht sein.“ Der Griff um Junhees Hals wurde enger und er starrte den Gott mit flehenden Augen an. Hatte er seinen Test nicht bestanden? Würde er doch noch sterben? Der Gott betrachtete ihn währenddessen prüfend mit gerunzelter Stirn, als gäbe es etwas, dass keinen Sinn für ihn zu ergeben schien.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du noch bei Sinnen bist?“, wollte er nach einiger Zeit wissen und lockerte endlich den Griff um Junhees Hals, welcher augenblicklich begann nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Ich… Ich habe doch gesagt… meine Absichten sind aufrichtig.“, keuchte er und die Augen des Gottes weiteten sich überrascht.

„Das… Das kann nicht sein. Niemand zuvor ist gekommen um mir zu helfen. Alle anderen wollten nur, dass ich ihnen zu Reichtum und Macht verhelfe. Sie waren selbstsüchtig! Wie kannst du anders sein? Du bist ein Mensch!“ Junhee zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nur, dass jemand der so bitterlich weint, sich wahrscheinlich sehr einsam fühlt. Wie könnte ich solch einen Schmerz einfach ignorieren?“ Er dachte zurück an die wehklagenden Schluchzer und die Erinnerung stach in sein Herz wie eine glühende Nadel. Junhee war es egal, ob sein Gegenüber ihm jemals danken oder seine neuartigen Gefühle erwidern würde. Alles was er wollte, war ein neues zu Hause für ihn zu finden.

„Mein Name ist Junhee und ich bin der Sohn des Königs wie du scheinbar bereits weißt. Ich bin gekommen um dir zu helfen und… Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Ich verspreche es.“ Er flüsterte seine letzten Worte, da er Angst hatte, der Gott würde seine Hand erneut um seinen Hals legen, oder noch schlimmer; ihm den Rücken zukehren und sich in einen Teil der Höhle zurückziehen in welchen Junhee ihm nicht folgen konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung geschah jedoch etwas völlig anderes.

„Ich… Ich habe keinen menschlichen Namen…“ Die Stimme des Gottes klang verletzlich und traurig und der Schmerz in Junhees Herzen kehrte zurück.

„Oh… Dann… willst du einen haben?“ Sein Gegenüber sah ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor er langsam nickte.

„Yuchan… Ich fand den Namen schon immer schön.“ Junhee konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Yuchan ist wirklich schön. Eine fabelhafte Entscheidung.“ Stille fiel über die beiden, während sie sich gegenüberstanden und im Schein der Öllampe gegenseitig betrachteten. Erneut kam Junhee der Gedanke wie schön Yuchan wirklich war. Es war als wäre er nicht real, nur eine Einbildung des Prinzen, und bevor er sich stoppen konnte, streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte zaghaft Yuchans Arm. Junhee erwartete, dass der Gott augenblicklich zurückweichen würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung hielt er still. Nur sein stockender Atem verriet seine Nervosität. Dies ermutigte Junhee dazu seine Finger weiter über das seidene Gewand wandern zu lassen, bis sie schließlich die kühle Haut seiner Hand berührten.

„Willst du mit mir kommen?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und Yuchans Augen flackerten aufgeregt.

„Meinst du es wirklich ernst? Versprichst du, dass ich frei sein werde?“ Junhee nickte.

„Du kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Ich verspreche es…“ Da machte sich ein Lächeln auf Yuchans Gesicht breit welches so hell leuchtete wie der silberne Mond in der Spiegelung des Wassers. Junhees Herz machte kleine Hüpfer und er schwor sich dafür zu sorgen, dass die Freude das Gesicht des Anderen nie mehr verlassen würde.

„Ich werde dir vertrauen…“, murmelte Yuchan schließlich und der Prinz erstarrte überrascht als sich die kühlen Finger um seine eigenen schlossen. „Ich werde dir folgen. Doch du solltest wissen, dass du nun an mich gebunden bist. Mein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen wäre eine sehr dumme Idee.“ Junhee erwiderte sein Lächeln trotz der Warnung und drückte dann probehalber zärtlich Yuchans Hand.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er den Gott in die Richtung der engen Tunnel und somit hoffentlich auch in ein neues, wärmeres Leben.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute…(?)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ich schreibe vielleicht noch nen zweiten Teil, falls ich bock habe hahah 
> 
> und sorry, dass es vielleicht etwas steif klang aber wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst schreibe ich sonst in eng und meine deutschen schreib skills haben sich gefühlt verabschiedet lmao ich zwinge mich also ab und zu etwas auf deutsch schreiben zu üben^^
> 
> Deshalb fände ich feedback übrigens super! :D danke <3


End file.
